A Girl Has No Name
by i'm-a-painted-w-h-o-r-e
Summary: Reader is an assassin from Braavos sent to Winterfell to kill a man


The unusual tune of your red-eyed raven filled your ears, waking you up. You had spent the night in a whore house for entertainment and good company. Most people in Westeros and in Braavos looked down on you for being into both genders but you didn't care.

You get dressed and leave the room. You button up your shirt and opened the door outside and walked over to your horse. You didn't trust the maesters of the strongholds to not read your messages. Your raven sat on your horse's saddle with a scroll in its mouth. You check the seal and see your families symbol, a bloody hand. The Dark Brotherhood was in Braavos, the house of black and white. You have been stationed in The North of Westeros. There was a sanctuary in the middle of the north, but you didn't like heading back very often.

Sister,

A young girl, Rose in Winterfell, seeks your help. Go to her, make the contract.

Happy killing.

You were about a day's ride from Winterfell.

After a long ride, you arrived at the gates. Your horse slowly clopping towards the stables. A young man helps you down off your horse. "If you're looking for a good meal and someplace to sleep. There's a good inn just around that corner." You smiled at the ginger boy and thanked him.

"That's a strange accent. Who are you?" You turned to see a pretty man, raven haired with scars around his eyes. His hair in a bun behind his head. His beard made him look older than he is, he stands like a warrior. Dresses like a highborn.

"Rhaeon Vallyris. Who do I have the pleasure of meeting?" He smiled for a second, "Jon Snow." You had recognized the name you figured he'd look different, taller. "Snow? I wouldn't have taken you for a bastard." You cringed when you said it.

He laughed, "Not fond of us, are you?" You shook your head slightly. "I find the label distasteful." He smiled at that and offered his arm. "We don't get many travelers, especially from the Free Cities. Tell me, Rhaeon, what are you here for?" You gladly took it and you smirked, "To kill a man."

He chuckled. "Okay, don't tell me. Can I point you in the right direction?" You unhooked your arm and turned your body to face him. "As a matter of fact, I'm here to see my niece, Rose. I've never been here; can you tell me where I might find her?" He nodded and scratched the side of his beard. "She usually is the barkeep in the tavern."

After you said your thanks, you headed in the direction the ginger boy pointed you in earlier. When you walked in you took off your cowl and sat at a table. You looked around for a minute before a woman approached you, she smiled at you. Her hair was a dark brown, she had green eyes and a kind tone. Her clothes weren't special. Commoner, you'd guess. "Can I get you an ale?" You shook your head. "ROSE!" An older woman shouted from the back. She turned around and made a silent conversation with her.

She looked back at you, "Rose, the Brotherhood is at your service." You said it barely above a whisper. Her eyes bulged. She sat down and kept talking to you in a whisper. "Thank the gods, I need you to take care of a man. He took over Winterfell for a small time, threatened my family and stole our earnings. I don't have much but I have enough." You nodded slightly. "His name is Theon Greyjoy." You nodded and walked out of the tavern.

You put your cowl back on and went to the stables.

He wasn't the villain she painted him to be. You found him running away from guards. He had been hiding in the dog cages waiting for the perfect time to leave Winterfell. It's surprising he came back. You found him pacing in front of the cages. You hid and brought out your bow and arrow. You brought back your arrow and right when you were about to let go a girl's voice shouted at you.

"What are you doing?! Who are you?" You let go of the arrow and see Theon scream with the arrow in his leg. The girl was 16 at best and in an expensive gown, highborn. Her eyes bright and her hair ginger. She didn't have much of the north in her features. She now had four guards approaching behind her. Fuck.

Theon got help to go to the maesters. You got dragged behind little miss redhead. You headed into where the house's family's dining hall. To meet the Lord of the house.

A few men walked out including a 14-15-year-old girl. Loud angry footsteps erupted from the hall. He's gonna be a fat old perv, isn't he? The red-haired girl still stood in front of you and the guard blocking your view. "Who found Theon?" He boomed.

The girl walked up next to the younger girl and the guard followed. You tried to massage your wrists from how tight they bound you. The guard pushed you forward making you stumble as you looked up. "Snow?" He looked at you again. "Rhaeon, I didn't recognize you without your cowl." You smiled.

"Didn't take you for a lord, Snow." He smiled warmly. A man who looked nearing his fifties corrected you. "You have the honor of speaking to The King In The North, whose name is Stark." Jon turned to him, "Ser Davos no need for the hostility, she is an acquaintance."

"Can you tell me how you found Theon, Miss Vallyris?" You grinned and kept silent. The guard hit you with the back of his sword, "Speak, girl!" You didn't flinch. He went to do it again but you wrapped your chains around his sword, disarming him. You grabbed him and put the blade against his throat.

The other guards reached for their swords but you chuckled. Jon put his hand in the air making his men back down. "I'd like to talk to his Grace alone if he'd let me." A ginger-bearded man smiled, "Mance would've liked you." Jon thought for a moment. "Give us the room." Ser Davos tried to tell him otherwise but Jon assured him he would be fine. You shoved the guard from your grip and told him to leave. Once he was gone you threw his sword across the room and held your hands in surrender.

He approached you, "I would curtsey but I'm a bit tied up." He chuckled and undid your chains. "You really were here to kill a man." You shrugged, "Who am I to lie to a King?" He offered you a seat at the long table. "So, you wouldn't lie if I asked why you were set on killing him?" You sat down across from him. "I was hired." He looks at you shocked. "By whom?" You sat back and said nothing.

"Your niece?" You grinned. "Who are you?" You laughed before you answered him, "Your Grace, I am Rhaeon Vallyris, a Braavosi commoner." He sighed.

He had made you spend the night in a cell. You had slept in there until you heard footsteps. You walked to the edge of the wall and see who came to you in the hour of the wolf. It was the younger girl. "I know you're here. I used to stay in Braavos, in the House of Black and White. I recognize your face from the hall... Valar Morghulis."

You came into the moonlight, you bowed. "Valar Dohaeris." She smiled, "I miss Jaqen." You smiled warmly at her and bent down a little to meet her eyes, "You are the wolf girl." She grinned at that. She looked around before she grabbed the keys and let you out. "Your weapons are in the hall."

As you snuck into the hall you grabbed your weapons and grabbed your cowl tucking it into your belt. "How'd you get out?" Jon. You turned on your heels to meet him. You approached him stepping up.

You moved a strand of his hair out of his face. He longed. He hadn't been touched in a long time. "Your Grace, I have to complete my contract." He held your hand still on his face, "Contract? You're- You're a member of the Dark Brotherhood." You nodded. "He isn't yours to kill we've been looking for him for a long time."

You removed your hands, "If you do not let me you will have crossed us. You have friends with us, Jon Snow. We've received contracts about you." He crossed his arms, "Friends? What friends?" He seemed nervous, "An old friend with our leader, the lone wolf has put you and your house under our protection from contracts. If you take my contract we will be forced to break the protection." He ran his hand through his beard, combing it down.

"Fine, how many contracts?" He rested his hand on his chin. "You've surrounded yourself against few traitors. Be careful, Jon... Show me to my contract?" He slowly nodded. Out of habit, he held out his arm to escort you.

You lit an arrow on fire and aimed it at Theon while he begged for mercy. You shushed him gently and smiled. "Valar Morghulis." You put an arrow through his heart. Once the light in his eyes had left, satisfied you picked up your arrows and put your bow behind your back. You put on your cowl and headed to the tavern to see Rose.

When you arrived, she was leaving and had bags under her eyes, exhausted. She gave you a nice necklace, worth enough for a good amount of coin. You went to your horse and mimicked your raven. You sent the message back to the sanctuary.

Once you couldn't spot your raven in the sky you retired back to your room in the inn. When you came in there was a silhouette in the corner. You grabbed your knife, "Show yourself." They stood up at your demand, hands up in surrender.

Jon stood in the corner. Grinning. You sheathed your knife and sat down on the bed. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" He sat next to you. "I just wanted to see you before you left. When are you leaving?" You smiled and took off your fur coat.

He looked away. "Relax, I just get tired of the extra weight." He blushed at that and sat next to you. "Tell me, Jon Snow. Why have you come into my room 3 hours pass the night of the wolf?" He blushed even brighter. I've never bed a royal.

You wake up to the sound of your raven and crawl out from his embrace. You put your clothes back on and quietly leave and leaving him to snore. He's incredibly warm, warmer than your fur blankets. His beard left you raw in... some places.

Sister,

Congrats on the kill. New contract in Deepwood Motte, a boy named Oliver.

Happy killing.

"You'd take off in the middle of the night?" It was him. He looked around before embracing you. You whispered heavy in his ear, "My King." He cleared his throat and looked back around. "I do have to leave though. New Contract." He looked down. You leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodbye, My King." You put your food and water in your bag on your horse and climbed up. You smiled at him and started to ride away.

"Wait!" You stopped and turned around. Jon caught up, "Who are you?" You turned around and changed your face. You turned back to face him, "A girl has no name." He stared at you in disbelief, he was stuck in his words. You smiled at him and rode off.

It was then Jon had felt it again. That warmth for someone, at first, he had refused Ygritte on his oath. He missed her most days but Rhaeon, or whatever her name was made him happy again. At least for a moment- in the moment. For the first time, he hadn't felt the void, the piece in his soul that had been fragmented away. She did something to him. And yet they knew nothing of each other. He had to see her again. Before the long night and before the white war comes... Before he forgets the taste of her lips. The way she grinned before threatening one of his men's lives. He missed the fierceness, he craved it.


End file.
